dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Braixen vs Renamon
Braixen vs Renamon is ZackAttackX's sixty-first DBX. Description Pokemon vs Digimon! Another clash between these franchises - when the embers subside, which fiery fox will be left standing? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Kalos Route 7 - Pokemon X and Y. Night had fallen over Kalos and a wild Braixen was on its way to take refuge in the Pokemon Day Care, but her trek was interrupted when a voice echoed from above. "You!" The confused Braixen glanced up at the Battle Chateau rooftop, spotting Renamon stood glancing down at her. The Digimon jumped from the roof and landed in front of Braixen. "You will be my opponent." she decided, charging up a Power Paw. Unable to find an alternative, Braixen grabbed her twig and prepared for the altercation. HERE WE GO! Braixen spewed an Ember attack towards her opponent, who merely struck through them with her burning paws, quickly striking Braixen in the midsection before punting her down the path. Braixen quickly gathered herself and just in time too - Renamon was in pursuit. As Renamon swung her leg to kick Braixen, the Fox Pokemon ducked and blasted the Digimon back with a Flame Charge. Renamon bounced off the floor, but was generally unharmed. Now at a distance, Renamon aimed to re-tip the odds back into her favor, calling on Diamond Storm to stop the incoming Braixen. The fox Pokemon was forced to stop and pull up Light Screen, causing the leaves to bounce off the barrier, protecting her from harm. Renamon's offense continued in the form of Diamond Storm, attempting to pierce through Braixen's shield. Braixen knew she couldn't rely on defense forever and instead gripped her foe using Psychic, throwing her against the wall of the Battle Chateau, then down to the floor, then tossing her into the nearby river. As Braixen began to walk away, Renamon re-emerged from the water, and was anything but pleased. She leaped out of the river and charged straight for Braixen, striking her in the back of the head with a Swift Strike, grounding her. The Digimon then leaped into the air and rained down a Diamond Storm upon her opponent, who rolled away and attempted to use Psychic to redirect the incoming attack, but her twig got knocked out of her hands. Before she could think of a plan B, the leaves made contact, delivering heavy damage and bringing the Pokemon to one knee. The Digimon descended with a leg drop, which Braixen countered with a Flame Charge. Both attacks collided and the two engaged in a power struggle. It was Renamon who prevailed, grappling Braixen by the leg and hurling her back to the ground. Renamon landed and began to charge up another Diamond Storm. The attack launched and Braixen barely managed to activate a second Light Screen. Renamon stopped the attack and waited for Braixen to lower her guard, then as she did, lunged in with a Palm Strike, which was met with another Flame Charge. At this point, Renamon knew how much Braixen relied on her twig for offense, so her aim was to stop Braixen from retrieving it. She pushed the Pokemon back and swung with a Spin Kick, but Braixen dodged, and still using Flame Charge, made haste for the twig. Renamon noticed this and unloaded with a powerful Diamond Storm. Managing to barely avoid the Diamond Storm, Braixen seized her twig and charged back into Renamon, sending her into the air. Renamon gathered herself and rushed for Braixen again with a Rapid Kick, which Braixen dodged with ease. "What? How are you so much faster now?" Renamon thought out loud. Braixen smirked, grabbing her opponent with Psychic, slamming her into the nearby surroundings - trees, walls, signs, lampposts, and eventually the floor. The beaten and battered Digimon slowly began to pick herself up, but Braixen was ready for her. Using all her power, she launched a tremendous Fire Blast into Renamon, burning the Digimon up. The ashes subsided and Renamon's charred carcass lay motionless in a crater formed from the impact. Braixen dusted herself off and left the scene, continuing her trek to the Day Care. DBX! Category:ZackAttackX Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Animals Themed DBX Fights Category:Fire Duel Category:Pokemon vs Digimon Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Monster themed DBX Fights Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights